Birthday Wishes
by werewolf242002
Summary: It's Ui's first birthday without her beloved sister to keep her company. She's about to give up hope on having a happy birthday when a certain someone shows up at her door to help make it better. Ui/Jun


Birthday Wishes

Birthdays are usually a day of fun, happiness, being with friends and family, and getting presents.

Of course, sometimes not all birthdays are like that.  
Ui knew this year would be the first year she'd be spending her birthday without any of her family members, her first year alone without Yui.

She still had plans.

Ui had sent out invites to both Azusa and Jun, asking them to join her that night on her birthday so they could celebrate and have fun even though both her parents and Yui were unable to make it.

Sadness filled the lonely girl's heart when she saw that Azusa would be unable to make it that night for she and her folks were still out of town on a mini trip to a small jazz festival and she hadn't heard anything back from Jun.

So the youngest of the Hirasawa's sat in her living room with a cake she had made herself as she stared at the candles, listening to the soft pitter-patter of the rain on her roof.

_I shouldn't be so selfish to wish on myself but…_

Those moist chocolate eyes glimmer with unshed tears as she raised a hand to stop those tears from falling as she inhaled deeply.

_But what I really wish for right now…is just someone…to spend the day with._

She leaned in and in one breath, blew the candles out.

As Ui sat up straight she smiled a little as she realized this was the first time she blew out all of her candles in one try and as she began pulling the candles out of the cake she heard the door bell ring.

She blinked a few times and got to her feet.

"Coming!" Ui yelled as she ran to the door.

She wasn't expecting anyone for her at this time of the evening.

When she opened the door a large box was pushed into her hands as the visitor stumbled in, raincoat soaked and her umbrella dripping.  
"Konbanwa~"

"J-Jun-chan?"

Ui was pleasantly surprised to see her friend show up on her doorstep, and was even more surprised to see that she had gotten her three presents!

"Jun-chan, why did you bring three presents? You…didn't even have to bring one. I just wanted someone to spend the day with-"  
"None sense!" Jun said as she took off her boots and raincoat as Ui shut the door behind her. "Besides, one is from Azusa. She felt bad about not being able to show up so she told me what to get and promised to pay me back once she got back."  
Ui was stunned. And she had to work hard to hold in the tears of happiness as she ushered her friend into the living room once she got her slippers and grinned widely down at her guest.

"Either way…that means you brought me two…one big box and a little one…what's in the big one?"  
"Oh, actually that's the super special donut package. I figured we can eat them all this time!" Jun stated proudly as she puffed out her chest before pounding on it firmly. "And the little one is your actual present. But, we'll open presents later, how about we have some cake and talk." Jun suggested as she moved to get up, but Ui pushed her back down.

"You relax, I'll get you something to drink." Ui said firmly. Jun raised an eyebrow but smiled and shrugged.  
"Whatever makes you happy Ui."

The young Hirasawa beamed at this and quickly made her way into the kitchen to grab two glasses and began to fill them up with tea.

As Ui came back with the drinks she noticed Jun was up looking outside, making a soft noise of discomfort.

"Doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon…" Jun whispered to herself, not realizing Ui had come back into the room.

"If you want you can spend the night." Ui suggested as she sat the two glasses down on the table before sitting down herself as Jun jumped slightly and turned to look back at her ponytailed friend.

"W-Well I wouldn't want to intrude…" Jun whispered as she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"You won't be." Ui replied before she patted the spot next to her. Jun took her seat once more then looked over the cake then back at her friend.

"W-Were you going to eat this by yourself? I know I didn't reply to your text because I was in the middle of getting your present but…what if I didn't come at all?"

Ui really didn't want to get on this subject of being alone, a sharp pain instantly shocked her out of her thoughts as she shook her head firmly.  
"L-Let's watch a movie while we eat the cake, shall we?" Ui changed the subject quickly as she got up and wondered up to her room to grab a DVD that she had been saving to watch with her friends. Since Jun was there she figured now was a good time to see it. As she came back down she looked at her feet to avoid eye contact with the worried Jun.

"I have a movie I've been wanting to watch for a while now, but haven't gotten to, so let's watch it tonight."  
"S-Sure." Jun said as she watched the nervous girl shuffle over to the DVD player and put the movie in. Jun's eyes caught the title of the movie and her eyes went wide.

"A horror movie? Really? You?" Jun asked as her smile grew.

Ui blushed.  
"W-What? You don't think I can handle them?"

"Have you ever watched one before?"

"…No, but I've been waiting to watch it with you and Azusa-chan…"

Jun laughed loudly before she grabbed the box of donuts and opened them up before pulling one out to twirl it on her finger.

"Well, let's watch it, I've been dying to see this one too. And what a perfect night to watch it…it's dark, rainy, perfect night for our own little murderer slash monster to come kill us!"  
"S-Stop it Jun-chan! I really want to watch this!"

"Okay okay, grab us a blanket and we'll watch it." Jun replied as she smiled tenderly at her friend.

Once the two girls got settled in, sitting close to each other under the comfort of the table as well as the blankets they began to eat the cake and donuts while the movie started.

It wasn't so bad in the beginning.

As far as Ui knew, the movie was about a tape that was apparently cursed and killed people seven days after watching it. Nothing too bad had happened yet, but when the first victim died Ui instantly buried herself as close as possible to Jun. The young bassist didn't seem to mind the movie or Ui's sudden clinginess as her violet eyes stayed glued to the screen.

Of course, all that was going through Jun's mind was the fact that Ui had picked this movie out of all horror movies to watch. She had seen it before so it wasn't too shocking to her, but it was still rated Japan's scariest horror movie.

Once the movie began to go down hill, Ui could no longer watch the screen and cringed with each scary scene she heard as she pushed her face into Jun's shoulder while she clutched her arm like a vice.

Just as the movie was about to hit its climax, there was a bright flash of light outside then a loud boom of thunder that caused the lights in the house to go out and also caused Ui to scream rather loudly.

"Gah! Ui! It's just a power outage!" Jun yelled as she began to rub her ear that had been the closest to Ui's mouth at the time of the scream. "I think you made me deaf."  
"I…I'm s-so sorry Jun-chan, I don't know what came over me." Ui apologized as she began shiver unintentionally.

"It's okay, it was your first horror movie. Why did you pick that one?" Jun asked as she put a comforting arm around her friend.  
"Ritsu-san told me that if I wanted to start watching horror movies to start with that one…"  
"…She's kind of mean if she told you that, in all seriousness." Jun whispered softly. "How about you go find us a flashlight and we'll clean up and get ready for bed since…the lights might not come back on for a while."

"Y-Yeah…"  
"…You can let go of my arm now Ui."  
"…O-Oh right…"

"…Aren't you going to go find a flashlight?"  
"…"

"Want me to come with you?"

"…yes."

After successfully braving the dark for a flashlight, the two girls cleaned up what they cold, put the donuts and cake away so they could be saved for tomorrow before they turned off all the lights that were still technically on so they wouldn't have to do so when the power came back on during the night time before they headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

Ui found an extra pair of pajamas for Jun to wear and the two of them quickly changed.  
"So, where's the futon at, I think I'll take that tonight since I stole your bed last time I was here."  
"It's in the closet. Here, let me get it out for you." Ui said as she sat the flashlight on the nightstand so it could keep the room lit and she pulled the futon out of her closet before setting it down on the ground near her bed.

"You going to be okay tonight?" Jun asked suddenly causing Ui to blink in confusion as she got into her own bed.

"What do you mean?"

"W-Well…I mean…OH! I forgot!" Jun suddenly ran out of the room and disappeared in the dark, leaving a rather confused Ui alone.

The Hirasawa looked around slowly, she never realized just how scary her room was when it was dark and she could hear loud rumbling of thunder from outside.

Her heart began to beat faster as it seemed to take Jun a rather long time to get back from wherever she was. In fact the flashlight's battery power died and Ui instantly screamed out once more and pulled the blankets of her bed over her head and began quivering in fear.

_It's not going to get me, it's not going to get me, it's not going to get-_

"Ui! Are you okay! I heard you scream I was just going to get the presents-ack!" As soon as Jun was within arms reach of the bed Ui leaped out from under the blankets and hugged her friend tightly.

"Okay! I admit it! I'm scared! I shouldn't have watched that! B-But not only that! I'll be alone for a whole other year b-because I miss my sister! I miss having someone here! And now, I won't be able to sleep at all cause of that stupid movie!" Ui cried out as she buried her face into Jun's neck, tears streaming down her face as another loud clap of thunder caused her to jump and tighten her grip. "I'm s-such a c-coward…" Ui whined out as she sniffled. She didn't know if her outburst ruined her birthday or not, but she already felt like it was one of the worst birthdays she had ever had.

No sooner did she finish her rant, Ui felt Jun shift slightly before her arms came up and wrapped around her comfortingly.

"Ui…it's okay…" Jun whispered as she laid her cheek on Ui's head. "I'm here…I'll protect you from anything that'll try to hurt you."

Ui sniffled some more, but loosened her grip on her friend before pushing her face into the crook of Jun's neck.

"I'm sorry you're scared, horror movies will do that…and you really did get pranked by Ritsu-senpai…it's called the scariest movie in Japan for a reason." Jun said as she helped Ui sit on the edge of her bed before she sat down as well, keeping her friend close while rubbing up and down her back soothingly. "Also…about you being lonely. I'm so sorry Ui…if Azusa and I weren't always so busy with everything…I'm sure we'd be hanging out with you more…Kami-sama, it hurts to see you like this." Jun admitted as she pulled away a little to reach up and cup Ui's cheeks, startling the young Hirasawa.

"I like your smile Ui…it suits you more then those fake smiles I saw from you ever since Yui-senpai left for college or these tears of loneliness. I know she means a lot to you but…" Jun suddenly stopped talking and she reached for her present slowly pushing it into Ui's hands. "You can open Azusa's present later, but I need you to open mine now…please." Jun said as she pulled out her cell phone to give temporary light.

Ui looked down at the tiny wrapped box before looking back up at Jun. Those chocolate eyes staring uncertainly into concerned violet eyes. After a moment or two, Ui finally looked back at the present and began to unwrap it. Once the box was uncovered she opened the box and she felt her heart stop at what was inside. Tears once again began to form in those eyes, but this time they were tears of happiness.

_S-She…remembered? B-But that was so long ago, h-how!_

Ui thought frantically as she pulled the beautiful silver necklace out of the box and began to look at it. It was the very same necklace she had been eyeing for almost three months now. It was a simple heart necklace with small white gems all around it. Ui never thought she would ever get the necklace since she didn't have time for a job right now, but then…Jun did this for her?

Ui placed a hand on her heart as she held the necklace up in the dim light of the cell phone Jun had out and she slowly looked over at her friend after she placed the necklace back in the box before putting it on the nightstand.  
"H-How did you…this was almost…"

"W-Well, I got a job working tables as well as working another job, I also was doing some work around the house for mom and dad…I just, that day you looked like you wanted it so badly that…I wanted to get it for you." Jun mumbled softly as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

Ui didn't know why, or at least she wasn't aware of it, but her body began to move on its own, her hands coming up to take hold on Jun's cheeks, making her look up slightly startled. From there Ui leaned in and her eyes focused on those thin lips. As they got closer Ui's pulse got faster and faster, and she swallowed hard when she felt Jun's breathe tickle her own lips. She stopped short of those lips as her eyes darted up to look into Jun's, they were half-lidded and staring at her own chocolate eyes intently. There was a silent communication between the two friends as Jun closed her eyes, tilted her head, and closed the gap.

Ui inhaled sharply as she felt Jun's lips press against her own. Never had she ever thought about kissing her friend like this, let alone kissing a girl, yet she was so happy that Jun had gotten her the necklace that she couldn't think of any other way to repay her.

Of course, Ui didn't think Jun would go along with this, but as their lips cautiously pressed together once more, Ui knew Jun must have been feeling this way about her for a while now. After all, you don't just buy your friend a rather expensive necklace just because she wanted it. It was more then that.

Ui slowly pulled away after a few moments and began to stroke Jun's face tenderly with the very tips of her fingers as she tried to steady her breathing.

"J-Jun-chan…h-how long have you…liked me?" Ui asked as she blushed deeply, she just now noticed Jun's arms were wrapped rather tightly around her and she was panting softly as she nuzzled those hands slightly.  
"F-For a year…almost…since our first sleepover of our freshmen year." Jun admitted as she looked away nervously. "D-Did you give me that kiss as a t-thank you or…something else?"

Ui thought about the question for a moment. She really hadn't thought about the two of them like this at all, not once had the thought crossed her mind. She had been so infatuated with her sister that she had ignored any other person's affections towards her. Her heart began to hurt at the idea that she had caused Jun some unintentional pain, and that thought alone confused her. Did she really think it was okay for the two of them to be closer then friends?  
Ui finally came up with an answer.  
"I…honestly don't know Jun-chan…I've never thought like this before…what I did was…it was like it was on instinct…but I'm not sure what I feel." Ui could almost see the hurt appear in those violet eyes. "But," Ui continued, she instantly saw the pain get lifted, "I…we c-can see where it goes…"

"O-Of course, I mean…it'll be interesting to see w-what it's like right?" Jun said happily, she seemed content with the idea of them testing it out together.

Ui nodded, smiling a little more before she felt Jun's arms tighten around her once more before pulling her close. Ui's face felt every hot as she felt her body get pushed against Jun's own, feeling each part of them touching in such an intimate way. As Ui was about to voice her concerns, she felt her voice get swallowed by another kiss.

This one was a bit different then the first, a bit more passionate and a lot more heated. Ui's eyes slowly fluttered to a close and her arms slowly wrapped around Jun's neck instinctively before she began to kiss back. Ui liked the kissing, she never thought about it till now, but she it was definitely something she could get use to.

However, once she felt something press against her lips, her eyes went wide and she couldn't stop a gasp from escaping her that caused the tongue that was prodding her lips to enter.

Ui closed her eyes tightly and couldn't help but moan as she felt the tongue search every corner of her mouth before rubbing sensually against her own tongue. Her body was starting to feel weird, and it kind of scared the young Hirasawa as she pulled away from the kiss with a soft gasp, making Jun moan softly before she leaned in once more to kiss, but was stopped when Ui put her hand on her lips.

"W-We shouldn't m-move too fast, Jun-chan." Ui whispered bashfully as she tried to catch her breath after the intense moment.

Jun's eyes went wide and she nodded bashfully.

"S-Sorry, I got a little carried away…there'll be a time and place for that…I'm sorry." Jun mumbled softly before she felt Ui lean in for a much tamer kiss before pulling back to smile.

"Don't worry about it…it was very nice…even if it was a bit…too steamy for me right now." Ui admitted as she giggled softly. She was about to say more when a yawn caught her off guard.

"Tired?" Jun asked, earning a nod from the young Hirasawa. "We can sleep if you want…I'll get back on the floor th-"  
"Wait!" Ui grabbed her hand and looked up pleadingly at Jun. "Y-You can…sleep in bed…with me." Ui whispered bashfully before blushing rather deeply.  
"…Okay." Jun replied as she began to chuckle softly. "Still scared?"  
Ui shook her head as she felt Jun lay down.

"No...well…maybe." Ui whispered softly as she began to stare down at her reclining friend.

She debated on how to sleep. She could lie on her back near her friend, or she could lay on her side, or-

It seemed Jun had the answer already made for Ui as she reached up and pulled the stunned girl into her arms, allowing her to rest her head on her shoulder as the bassist put an arm around her, holding her close.

"Happy Birthday Ui…"

Jun inhaled deeply, relaxing herself even more before quickly falling asleep.

Ui watched that peaceful sleeping face; oblivious to the sounds of the raging storm outside as she slowly felt her eyes get heavier.

_This was my first birthday without my family, yet I got the best present ever…my first kiss. And I honestly couldn't be happier. Thank you, Jun-chan…_ Ui thought as she slowly fell asleep to the sound of Jun's soft breathing and steady heartbeat.

* * *

Author Notes: Happy Birthday Ui-chan! And Yes this fanfic has actually been done for a while now, but I had to wait for Ui's birthday to put it up. XD And I suddenly have a new favorite couple…it was so much fun writing Ui and Jun together like this, I might have to do it again sometime…anyways! Tell me what you guys think and I'll get back to all my other fanfics I should be writing! OH and tell me if you want a second chapter of smexyness. X3


End file.
